


Richard and Bruce

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Doctor Who nerds, M/M, supernatural books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: How Richard and Bruce came to be with the Winchesters.





	

"Cas?" Dean said late one night when the two were lying in bed.

"Yes Dean?" Cas replied, rolling over to face the hunter.

"I want kids," Dean answered. "I've always wanted kids. But I don't see how we can have kids."

"If I were still an angel I could switch to a female vessel," Cas said, sadness for the loss of his grace only seen in his eyes.

"Hey, it's not your fault," Dean said. "And I would never want you to be someone else. Never change Cas." Dean repeated the words he said so long ago.

"Is midnight really the best time to be thinking of children?" Cas asked, tilting his head as much as he could with it resting on the pillow.

Dean chuckled. "I suppose not," He said as he pulled the ex-angel closer and buried his head in his shoulder. "Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean," Cas said as he rested his cheek against the top of the hunter's head.

The next morning saw Dean making breakfast for the three of them. Sam walked into the kitchen, following the smell of bacon, sweaty and wearing his running gear. Dean scowled. "Go have a shower, it'll be done when you come out," He bossed his brother.

"Alright," Sam recoiled. "Will do." With that said Sam departed, back the way he had come. Not too long after Cas arrived and settled into a seat against the wall and facing Dean, so he could watch the hunter cook.

"Morning Huggy Bear," Dean said smiling over his shoulder.

"Good morning Dean," Cas said. After a while Cas said; "Over night I thought about children."

"Yeah?" Dean said as he set a plate of food in front of Cas. "And?"

"We cannot produce a child the human way, nor can we produce it the angelic way," Cas said. "But what about adoption?"

"What's this about adoption?" Sam asked as he walked in, a towel around his shoulders and wearing some clean sweats and a t shirt.

"Dean wants a child and we are unable to reproduce in the conventional way, or in fact the unconventional way," Cas explained to Sam. "So adoption is one option available to us."

"Another option is?" Dean asked as he sat down next to his brother and opposite his angel with a plate of food for himself and on for Sam.

"Kidnapping," Cas said nonchalantly. "But I feel that is against your morals."

"Yeah, and not to mention the law," Dean added.

"Yes," Cas said. "Which is why adoption is the best option."

"What do you say Sammy?" Dean asked. "Ready to be an Uncle?"

Dean and Cas spent the next few days researching where they could adopt from and how they would go about doing it. Of course, if they needed to have a home inspection before adopting a child then they would have to buy a house.

Sam was set to work on locating any possible Men of Letters owned housing, as well as actually finding out whether it was needed. What Sam found was that yes, in Kansas a home inspection was needed and that the Men of Letters owned several houses in the area. Cas and Dean went to check out the nearest one.

"Well, for saying how long it's been abandoned," Dean said. "This place is in pretty good nick."

"It is rather well preserved," Cas agreed.

Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Preserved?" He asked. "It's not a fossil Cas."

"I know Dean," Cas said. After a moments silence, Dean spoke again;

"It should take maybe 2-3 hours to get this place looking inhabitable again. Do you think we should do it today?"

"Well the early bird gets the worm," Cas said. Dean smiled.

"You really are getting better at this human thing aren't you?" He asked.

"I am?" Cas asked, genuinely confused.

"Never mind," Dean dismissed.

The estimated time Dean had come up with turned out to be fairly accurate. The beds, of which there were three in three bedrooms, were in good repair, the floors and carpets were just a little dusty and everything else just needed a good wipe down. As they were only going to be using this house as a cover they didn't really need to rearrange it.

Sam suggested putting some of their clothes on the wardrobe and putting pictures up to give it that lived in feel. Dean had the idea of tracking middy foot prints from the back door before hovering it almost instantly to get that frequent use look going. Cas was adding various bee themed items to the kitchen and they finished the job with some groceries.

Sam suggested that they live in the house until the adopt their child, Dean and Cas agreed.

The couple got to know the neighbours rather well and it was a good thing that the neighbourhood wasn't homophobic, otherwise Dean would've knocked some heads in by now.

Eventually, after about a month and a half of living in their little house, they were ready to adopt a child. There was a bit of a hiccup when Dean learnt that there would be criminal history check-ups, but they were fairly certain they had covered that up fairly nicely, and Sam and Charlie had created a life for them completely separate to the life they had (Or didn't in Cas's case).

Dean sighed in relief once the checks had gone and nothing had come up for him being legally dead and having been America's Most Wanted for a while.

Then finally, finally they got to bring 2, yes 2, children home with them. When Dean had seen the two boys, sat together, one with his arm wrapped around the other, he felt an instant connection and he just had to adopt them both.

So that's how Richard (Or Rich as he preferred) and Bruce became Winchesters. The two boys were twins and loved Doctor Who like crazy. When Cas had walked up to them wearing his trench coat they had both asked if he was the Doctor come to take them adventuring through Time and Space.

When they learnt that the two who stood before them were not the Doctor (Cas) and Jack Harkness (Dean) they were not all that disappointed. Dean was confused at first but Bruce lifted the book in his lap up so that Dean could see the title which happened to be 'Mystery Spot', Dean groaned. "What are you boys doing reading those?"

"The home got them for us," Richard said. "I don't think they checked the age of them."

Bruce was staring wide eyed at Cas. "Rich?" He said to his brother.

"Yeah Bruce?"

"If Castiel and Dean are real, then could the Doctor be too?"

Richard's eyes widened comically and then suddenly the two boys were running around in circles screaming excitedly.

Dean nearly regretted having already signed the adoption papers, only nearly.


End file.
